Spite: Her Cosmic Sin
by IWriteToSurvive
Summary: Fairy Tail was over and Lucy was angry. She'd lost Aquarius and her family abandoned her. Wanting to get away, Lucy starts on her own adventure. Not expecting to find a new family and love along the way, what will she do when confronted by her old life? I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SEVEN DEADLY SINS.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Scattered Pieces

A whole month had gone by since the final battle with Tartaros. An entire month since the Fairy Tail family disbanded. A month since Lucy last saw anyone from her beloved guild. She was the last one still in Magnolia. Everyone else had gone. They'd moved on... left her behind. Natsu and Happy hadn't even bothered to say a proper goodbye. All she had gotten from them was a lousy note. The next day, the guild disbanded and everyone left. Fairy Tail was no more. After Lucy got over the initial shock and heartbreak, anger filled her. She just sacrifice one of her zodiac keys to save everyone she cared about, and it felt like it was all for nothing. She gave up any chance of seeing Aquarius again to protect her family, and the next day, they'd all just left her anyway. Lucy was hurt and angry and part of her questioned whether the sacrifice was worth it.

Finally, after helping the people of Magnolia clean up the town and get back on their feet, Lucy had had enough. It had been a month and no one had bothered contacting her. Not once. So, she decided it was time to pack up and move on, too. Fairy Tail wasn't getting back together anytime soon. It was time.

After leaving her contact information with the mayor ( in case the town needed her help again) Lucy swung her bag over her shoulders and left Magnolia to begin a new journey. With no destination in mind, Lucy opted to walk and headed west, hoping to find a new start and leave her heartbreak in the past.

Before Lucy knew it, three months had passed. Every day, her heart reminded her of what she had done and she sank a little further into her despair. When she finally crossed beyond Fiore's borders three days ago, a certain sense of adventure filled her. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but now that she was out of Fiore, Lucy felt that something good was going to happen. It was like Fiore had held all of her pain and now that that kingdom was behind her, she was free. Well, sort of.

It was now late Autumn and the sun was setting. Lucy was about to call Virgo to help her set up camp for the night, when a twig snap loudly from a few yards away. Lucy froze and hid behind a tree as voices met her ears.

"Come on, Elizabeth" said an eager female voice. "Let's find some delicious ingredients for dinner."

"Lady Diane! Please, wait for me!" came the reply.

Lucy relaxed slightly. These voices didn't appear to pose a threat to her. So quietly, Lucy stepped out from behind her tree and into the small clearing, hoping to remain unnoticed. Unfortunately, that just wasn't in the cards.

Lucy just turned her back to pull out Virgo's key again when she ran into someone she hadn't noticed before.

"Why, hello," said the scantily clad, dark haired female before her. "And who might you be?"

Lucy took a step back in surprise and her boot crushed a twig. "Oh!" she gasped at the loud noise.

"What was that?" said the fairer voice.

"Don't worry," said the woman in front of Lucy. "No reason to be frightened. It seems we aren't alone in this little forest."

"Merlin?" questioned the first voice. "What did you find-" The voice cut off abruptly when the two women entered the little clearing. Lucy quietly observed the three women, trying to debate whether or not she was in any danger.

"Hello," said the woman with white hair and a kind face. She reminded Lucy of Mirajane. "We weren't expecting other people to be in the forest with us. What brings you here, Miss?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment. "Nothing special," she said. "I was just passing through and stopped to make camp for the night."

The white-haired woman looked at her with wide eyes and voiced her concern. "You're traveling all alone? That's dangerous!"

Lucy smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me. I've been traveling on my own for quite a while now. Besides, I'm tougher than I look."

"That sounds lonely..." said a brunette with pigtails.

Lucy looked away sadly. "It can be," she muttered.

"Oh, you poor thing! What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy," she said, shifting cautiously from one foot to the other.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," said the girl with pigtails. "I'm Diane, and this is Elizabeth and Merlin!"

Lucy smiled politely at the three women. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm sorry if I surprised you. I was just looking for a place to set up camp, I didn't mean to startle anyone."

"That's all right," Diane giggled. "We just weren't expecting to run into anyone this far out."

"Where were you traveling to, Lucy?" Merlin questioned.

Lucy's shrugged. "No where in particular. Just exploring, really."

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Diane smiled.

"I hope you're being careful," Elizabeth fussed. "It can be dangerous to travel alone."

Lucy chuckled. "I've been fine so far and it's been a few months now."

"Oh, my! That's so long to be all alone! Won't you please come with us? At least for the night?"

Lucy's eyes widened, shocked at such a kind gesture from a total stranger. "Oh, no! I couldn't do that! I don't want to be a bother-"

"It's not a bother!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Yeah, it's no big deal!" Diane chimed in. "It seems like it might rain tonight. Wouldn't want you to get caught in that and catch a cold."

"Please, join us. It would put our minds at ease knowing you are safe and cared for for the night. Besides, if the Captain finds out we let a young woman fend for herself all night in the woods, he'd have our heads." Merlin said with a faint smirk.

Lucy bit her lip in contemplation. Having company for the night was awfully tempting. "All right," she relented. "Just for tonight.'

After a short walk through the forest, the group of women soon found themselves facing a rather odd looking tavern. Lucy smiled. Despite its odd appearance and even stranger location, it looked homely and inviting.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat!" Diane exclaimed.

Lucy didn't know it then, but as she smiled up at that strange building, she'd just found her new home.

 **Hey guys! This is my first ever cross-over fic. I've been so tempted to write one and now I'm excited to try my hand at it. Try not to judge it too harshly, please. Let me know what you think and I can't wait to hear all your thoughts.** **Lots of love!** **~Andromeda**


	2. Chapter 1: What Sins May Come

Chapter 1

What Sins May Come

"So, Lucy," said Meliodas as he offered her a steaming dish of rice and vegetables that Ban had cooked. "What brought you to Britannia?"

Lucy shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't even know I was in Britannia. I just knew I wasn't in Fiore anymore."

"You're from Fiore?" Elizabeth questioned. Lucy nodded. "My father mentioned Fiore a few times when I was little. He visited the King quite often and said he was an interesting man. Father always said it was a wonderful, fascinating country. Why did you leave?"

Lucy cringed and looked down at her food. "It's a long story…" she mumbled as she pushed the food around on the plate.

"Oh no," Elizabeth said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. Not your fault, you had no way of knowing," Lucy insisted with a sad smile.

"Well, now I'm curious," Ban cut in with his lazy grin. "What was so horrible about Fiore? Something awful happen? You running away from something?"

"Ban," Meliodas said in a warning tone.

"What? You can't tell me you aren't curious, too, Captain. Young, pretty girl in a foreign country all alone, no idea where she even is? I know you guys can sense her magic power, too. It's suspicious. We could be in the company of a dangerous fugitive for all we-"

"Oh, please!" Merlin laughed from where she sat at the bar. "You're the last one who should be throwing that accusation around, Ban!"

"Hey!"

"Didn't they try to execute you thirty-three times for your crimes?"

Ban snorted and went to retort when Meliodas interrupted again. "That's enough, guys. It's none of our business-"

"Yes," Lucy all but whispered.

All was quiet for a moment as everyone froze. "What?" Meliodas asked cautiously.

Lucy sighed. "He asked if I was running away from something. The answer is 'yes.' I promise I'm not a fugitive, though," she said quietly while she tried to hide her tears. Calmly, she stood from the table. "Now, please excuse me."

They all watched on as Lucy practically ran from the tavern.

"Way to go, Ban," King accused.

"What'd I do?"

"I believe King is referring to Lucy leaving the tavern in response to your accusation of her being a possible criminal on the run," Gowther said helpfully. "I must admit, I, too, am curious about her. Ban is right; she does give off an extraordinary amount of magical energy. It's different from ours, too."

"You're not helping, Gowther," King mumbled.

Merlin rolled her eyes and made to follow Lucy. "Really, you men can be so tactless." Everyone exchanged looks before quietly following Merlin outside.

"Lucy," Merlin said gently. "Please forgive us. It was wrong of us to pry."

Lucy waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, honestly. They weren't unreasonable questions." Lucy smiled sadly up at the twinkling stars. "Those memories are just a little painful right now. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime and I'll tell you all about it."

All was quiet for a moment. Then, with a shake of her head, Lucy turned to smile at them all. "It's getting late. If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to set up camp and catch some sleep."

"Oh, no, Lucy," Elizabeth gasped. "Please, we have plenty of space inside. You don't have to sleep out here-"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind. I love sleeping under the stars."

"Absolutely not," Meliodas said flatly. "You'll stay inside with us tonight. I won't take no for an answer. It's about to rain and you're our guest." Lucy was going to refuse again when Meliodas pulled out a puppy-dog look. "Please, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and slumped in defeat. How did he know she was weak against puppy eyes? "Fine," she caved.

Diane and Elizabeth cheered as they all made their way back inside. That night, Lucy allowed herself to feel comfortable in the presence of others. She pretended she was home, enjoying a night in with her friends and family. It was nice, to feel included and wanted, rather than discarded and rejected. _'No! Don't get caught up in this, Lucy! You're not staying, so don't go getting attached. Besides, you don't need to burden them with your problems.'_

Not long after everyone fell asleep, Lucy quietly shuffle around the tavern, cleaning up and trying not to think of Fairy Tail or Magnolia. No matter how hard she tried, Elizabeth, Merlin, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, and Meliodas still reminded her of her old guildmates. Even Hawk made her think of Happy and the other Exceeds. With a heavy sigh, Lucy resolved to leave before everyone woke up in the morning. As much as she liked them all, everything was still just too fresh, too painful. She just wasn't ready to care that deeply again.

So, as dawn approached, Lucy gathered her things and quietly made her way to the tavern door. Before she could make it far, however, a voice stopped her.

"Leaving us already?"

Lucy froze for a moment before turning on the spot and seeing a tall, slim igure leaning against the stairwell frame. She smiled slightly. "Merlin… I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Merlin waved away her concern. "Of course not. I do believe it's rather rude of a guest to leave without a proper farewell, though."

Lucy flinched slightly as she let out a soft sigh. "I know. I'm sorry, Merlin, but I really can't stay any longer."

"Of course you can stay, Lucy," Merlin reasoned. "Everyone seems quite taken with you."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Lucy interrupted with a mutter. "I can think of at least _one_ person who isn't comfortable with me here."

Merlin was silent for a few moments. "Don't take it personally, Lucy. You just remind him of someone. He's… haunted. We all are."

Lucy smiled sadly. "That's why I have to go… I'm haunted, too."

A look of quiet understanding crossed Merlin's sharp features. "I see."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said lightly. "I hope we come across each other again. For now, I hope this will make up for my leaving like this." She swiftly pulled out her keys and summoned Virgo.

"What can I do for you today, Princess?"

"Hello, Virgo," she smiled sadly at her spirit. "I hate asking, but could you possibly make some breakfast for everyone? I need to go, but they were kind enough to give me shelter last night. I want to thank them."

Virgo bowed. "Of course, Princess. Punishment?"

Lucy sighed. "You know I'm never going to punish you, Virgo." The spirit bowed again before setting to work in the Tavern's kitchen. Lucy turned back to Merlin with a smile. "I need to get going now. Goodbye, Merlin."

11 Months after Fairy Tail Disbandment

7 Months after meeting the Sins

Border of Camelot and Liones

"Ah, come on! Is that all you've got?" shouted a voice in the alley between two shops. Ban, King, Meliodas, and Gowther all paused to exchange looks before they rounded the corner. "This is pathetic! I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"That voice…" Meliodas mused.

"It is," Gowther agreed. "It's Lucy."

"Not this chick again," Ban groaned.

"What do you have against Lucy?" King demanded.

Ban remained quiet but followed the others as they moved to investigate the scuffle Lucy was apparently in.

"Oh, I'll show you a challenge, you little bitch!" cried a handsome man as he wiped blood from his brow.

"Really? Are you going to attack me like you did those other women?"

The man sneered at her, neither of them having noticed the company they now had in the alley. "I've got something much more fun planned for you, bimbo."

Ban froze and, for reasons he didn't understand, he saw red. The implications and insults the vile man was casting toward Lucy infuriated him. Ban found himself moving to beat the man into oblivion when Meliodas grabbed his jacket firmly. He turned to shrug the Captain off when he heard Lucy chuckle in amusement.

"Is that so?" she snickered as she adjusted her grip on her whip. "Is that a promise?"

Before the man could do anything more than sneer at her, Meliodas cautiously spoke up. "Lucy…?"

The man jumped and spun around to face them, brandishing a knife. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't even flinch. On the contrary, she seized the opportunity to flick her whip, wrap it around her target's wrist, and yank him sharply to the ground.

"Hey!" he shouted as Lucy quickly subdued him. She tied him securely and gaged him.

Without even looking up, Lucy addressed the Sins. "Hey guys, long time, no see," she said as she pocketed the man's knife to present to her employer as evidence. "That's better," she muttered as she turned her full attention to them. "Didn't expect to see you guys here. What's up?"

"Just passing through," Meliodas said offhandedly.

"What about you?" King said as he floated there casually. "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

Lucy put her hands on her hips and looked down at her captive in contemplation. "Working."

"Working?" Ban repeated with a quirked brow.

Lucy nodded as she bit her lip. "Yeah. I took up a request to catch this guy. He's been attacking the local women. I should thank you guys," she said as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "You distracted him quite nicely. Now I can collect my bounty," to herself she muttered, "Taurus is the best option to carry him… ah, but I don't want to scare the citizens… they aren't used to spirits here. Hmm… Guess I don't really have a choice then."

Lucy took a step back as she drew out a gold key. The observing Sins watched curiously as she took a solid stance and raised the small key. "Star Dress: Taurus Form!" A bright light enveloped the small blonde woman and in the next moment, she stood before them in a cow patterned bikini top and half a pair of pants. The Sins exchanged wide-eyed looks and a few nosebleeds as Lucy secured her keys and whip once more with a satisfied sigh. "Perfect," she said as she stepped up to the captured man again. With what appeared to be no effort at all, Lucy hoisted the man up on her shoulder and turned to face everyone again. "So, where are the others?" she asked as she started to leave the alley.

"The girls are back at the Tavern with Hawk," Meliodas supplied as they followed her. "We came to town to drum up business."

Lucy frowned down at him. "Business for the Tavern? We're a little far away for that, don't you think?"

"No," he shrugged. "It's just across that field over there."

Lucy paused and looked in the indicated direction. Sure enough, she could just make out the odd shape of the Boar Hat. She raised an eyebrow at Meliodas for a second but then seemed to accept it with a nod of her head. It wouldn't be the first moving building she'd ever seen. She roughly adjusted the pathetic man on her shoulder and said, "All right. Well, I've got a few things to take care of, but I'll stop by for a drink later."

"Lucy-"

"Gotta run," she interrupted. "Thanks again, guys. See you later!"

Before anyone could say another word, Lucy disappeared in the crowd of shopping citizens.

"That was…" Kind started as they all shared a look.

"Weird," Ban deadpanned.

"It _was_ rather unexpected," Gowther conceded.

"Well, something about her is certainly different." Meliodas agreed.

"Indeed," the Goat sin surmised as he tapped his chin contemplatively. "She is the Lucy we met seven months ago. She has the same appearance, voice, scent – but I did notice an increase in her magical abilities."

"It's not just that," King said with a light frown. "When we first met her, she seemed so sad and lost, but she was also extremely kindhearted. She even had Virgo cook breakfast for us. But, just now, she was almost… cold."

"You're right," Meliodas murmured. "Something's definitely changed. Come on, guys, let's go back to the Tavern. Hopefully Lucy really does stop by later."

All thinking different thoughts about the blonde that had just deserted them, thee four Sins headed back to the Boar Hat.

The Tavern was in full swing with the dinner rush when Lucy pushed her way through the door. At first, her arrival seemed to go unnoticed, then a loud wolf-whistle caught everyone's attention and they all turned to ogle the blonde bombshell. Lucy shot a warning look at the man who had whistled as she walked to the bar.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Elizabeth with glee as she flung herself at her enthusiastically. "Oh, it really is you!"

Lucy chuckled lightly as she hugged the white-haired woman in return. "It's nice to see you, Elizabeth."

"I'm so happy you found us again!"

"Yes, welcome back, Lucy," said Merlin's cool voice from her other side.

Lucy smiled as she took a seat next to Gowther at the bar. "Me, too," she said. And she meant it. Over the last seven months, Lucy had navigated her way through a foreign country almost completely on her own. Sure, she had her spirits, but a part of her still craved human interaction, no matter how much she needed to be alone. As much as Lucy didn't want to admit it, just her one night with them all those months ago had caused her to form an attachment to them. As crazy as _that_ sounded.

Now that she was back in that strange little tavern, surrounded by those curious, unique people, Lucy couldn't help it; she felt like she'd come home. And that was a problem.

 **A/N: All right guys, here it is. First off, thanks for waiting patiently for this update. There's been a lot going on lately and I'm finally available to write more. My wedding is over and I'm starting married life. Secondly, I've changed the title of this story. I was looking through, and there were far too many with similar names for my liking. I hope this doesn't cause any problems. Anyway, hope you like it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **XOXO ~ Andromeda**


End file.
